Unfaithful
by Fabled Diamond
Summary: He didn’t know when he decided that Stella wasn’t enough for him. Sure, she was beautiful, amazing, talented, and a great kisser, but now he found himself in a strange position. Joella. Kacy.
1. What He Forgot

**I really need to update Just Like Kevin and Even Better. Even Better has been on my mind a lot lately and I've been dying to write the next chapter, but like…I keep getting sidetracked thankstocayceandlaxmiandmandycoughcoughcough. Another story! This time it's a Joella and a Kacy. And yeah, it's preeettyyy steaaamy. So…prepare to blush.**

**Dedicated to: Faerietaleredux, who is the **_**greatest **_**AU writer **_**ever**_** and she gives the most **_**perfect **_**reviews!**

**Unfaithful  
Chapter One  
What he Forgot**

**BEGIN &&**

He didn't know when he decided that Stella wasn't enough for him. Sure, she was beautiful, amazing, talented, and a _great _kisser, but now he found himself in a strange position. Well, the position wasn't _exactly _strange, not _anymore_ anyhow. Now the position was _familiar._

She was pressed between him and a row of lockers, her shirt abandoned somewhere near them. He had ambushed her while she had been changing, capturing her lips with his and shoving her against the cold metal lockers. She had protested at first. He smirked against her lips at the memory.

"Joseph Lucas!" She had yelled, shrilly and he had shushed her, pressing his lips against hers again. "No!" She yelled at him, a giggling rising in her throat as she shoved him away, "I'm _shirtless_ and these lockers are _freezing_!" He just smirked at her.

"I'll help you get warm," he had said, pressing his body against hers and kissing her again. She didn't complain once after that.

"Jooooe," she said, pulling away from him and watching as his smirk faded.

"Not warm enough?" He asked, pouting a little. She giggled and shook her head.

"I've got to get dressed sometime, Joseph," she said. He pouted again, staring down at her lacy pink and black bra.

"I like you better this way," he said, leaning down to plant a kiss against her throat. She smacked him.

"Only you," she said, smiling at him as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He leaned down, running his tongue along her bottom lip.

"That's new," she whispered, a little dazed by his action. Joe smirked at her, tracing his fingertips along her bate back and up to the clasp of her bra. He fingered the clasps, staring directly into her eyes. She frowned, shoving him away.

"Perv," she responded, holding back a smirk as she made her way over to where her shirt was, "aren't you getting any from your _girlfriend_?" She asked. Joe narrowed his eyes at her, watching was she leaned over to pick up her shirt, sliding in on and buttoning it up hastily.

"What about you?" He asked, "is your boyfriend satisfying your _needs_." She looked up at him, a smile playing across her lips.

"If he was able to satisfy me, I wouldn't need you now, would I?" He stared at her for a long moment, eyes questioning.

"How far have you two gone, anyhow?" He asked, watching her pick up the rest of her things and run a brush through her mussed hair.

"Why?" She asked, "are you _jealous_?" Joe stared at her carefully, watching as she pulled her hair back into a high pony tail and tossed the rest of her belongings haphazardly into her gym bag.

"Do you want me to be?" He asked, deciding that question was the best course of action to take. He didn't want her to know that he really was jealous that another man was touching her the way he touched her. Well, he didn't really _know _that for sure, he wasn't even sure that her boyfriend has it in him to be that intimate.

She stared at him, eyes narrowing and lips parting slightly. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get the words out, the locker room door opened.

"Macy?" A familiar voice asked. Joe and the girl exchanged looks, both of them wide-eyed.

"_hide_," she mouthed to him, picking up her gym bag and heading towards the front of the locker room.

"Stella," she said, giving her friend a nervous smile, "what are you doing here?" Stella shot her best friend a questioning look, both eyebrows raised.

"I was looking for you," she responded, "you always take so long in the locker room." She laughed nervously.

"You know I like to reflect after practice," she responded, "it's how I unwind."

"Well I wish you'd _reflect_ faster," Stella responded, "that way I'd be able to have more time with my best friend. I feel like I hardly see you lately. You're either _reflecting _or out with Kevin or busy with school and games…" she trailed off.

"Or you're out with Joe," Macy added, staring down at the floor and resisting the urge to chew on her lip nervously.

"Yeah," Stella said with a dreamy smile, "Joe." Macy felt like she was going to be sick. Stella was her best friend, but she would never be enough for Joe. She didn't think any one girl would be enough for Joe Lucas.

"Yeah," Macy responded, "Joe's great. Can we leave now?" Stella looked down at her best friend and frowned.

"What do you have against Joe?"

"Nothing," she said, adding bitterly in her thoughts, _but he's got _me _against something._ _Most days, anyway._ "Why?"

"It's just," Stella said, "every time I bring him up you seem to not want to talk about him."

"Oh," She said, "I didn't realize I did that." _Maybe it's because I get more than enough of your boyfriend on a daily basis_, she thought, rolling her eyes at the ground as she headed past Stella and towards the entrance of the locker room.

"Well, you do," Stella said, pulling out her phone to answer a text message, "_a lot_." Macy rolled her eyes again, bitterly thinking, _I wonder why?_ As she made her way towards one of the exits of the school.

"I'm sorry, Stella," Macy said, giving her friend an apologetic smile as she pushed open the door that lead outside to the parking lot.

"I mean," Stella continued, "I used to listen to you gush about _Kevin, _all the time. The least you can do is listen to me gush about Joe." Macy swallowed, thinking about her current boyfriend. The though of him always made her stomach feel like it was in knots. It used to be the same way whenever she hung out with Stella, but that had gotten better now.

"I'm sorry, Stella," Macy said again, "I'll listen more, I promise."

"That's what you said _last time_, Macy," Stella said, "And the time before that. And the time before that…and—" Macy cut her best friend off, "I get it, Stells," she said, "but I mean it this time, I _promise._"

Stella sighed, glaring at her best friend and rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Mace," She said, not really believing her. She knew she'd probably blow her off the next time she so much as mentioned her boyfriend. Like, now…

"Wait…" Stella said, "Is that Joe?" She pointed towards the door the two girls had just previously come out of. Macy whirled around, her stomach in knots, her heart racing. What was he? _Stupid?_ "I thought he told me he was going home early…."

_Oh God, _Macy thought, watching as he walked nonchalantly towards his car, whistling and jingling his keys.

"Joseph!" Stella called out to him, stepping around her car and glaring at her boyfriend with her hands on her hips. Joe turned and looked at the two of them, his face going white. Macy gave him a "_what the _hell_, Joe?" _look before staring at him wide-eyed. "What are you still doing here?" She asked, "I thought you had to leave _early_."

"I-uh-forgot something," he responded, mentally kicking himself for the suspicious "uh" he had allowed to escape between I and forgot.

"Really?" Stella asked, "What'd you forget?" Macy swallowed hard as his eyes shifted from Stella to gaze at her. She shook her head frantically, backing up a little and nodding towards Stella. Was he _retarded_? Stella could totally see that!

"It's a surprise, Stells," Joe said, gaze focusing on her once more. Macy hoped she hadn't seen that. She really hoped she hadn't.

"What kind of surprise?" Stella asked, still a little skeptical. Joe swallowed, willing himself _not _to look at Macy again. He already had two strikes. He didn't need another one.

"A surprise to show you what an _amazing_ girlfriend you are," Joe said, grinning at her and winking. Stella couldn't help but smile at that.

"What is it?" She asked, a smile still present on her lips.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Stella's smile faded.

"When am I getting my surprise?" Stella asked, eyes narrowing at him.

"Soon," he responded, "very soon." Joe flashed her another smile and walked the final few steps to his car, unlocking it and opening the door.

"You know I'm not patient, Joe," Stella said, frowning.

"I know," he responded, sliding into the driver's seat and shutting the door. Stella sighed, aggravated by his action and turning to Macy.

"Why the _hell _did he look at you when I asked him what he had forgotten?" Macy didn't know what to say to that. Her stomach was in knots and she felt like she might vomit right then and there.

"I don't know," she said, surprising herself when she didn't even miss a beat, "Joe's always been weird."

**END &&**

**It's not done yet. I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a three shot. Do you guys like it? It's kind of weird. I promise a JLK update. TONIGHT. Read and Review!**


	2. Back In

**So this story is totally addicting. I know, I'm so arrogant. Homfg. Anyways, before I start let me just say like two things.**

**First, for step by step updates on my awesome life follow me on twitter at imbrication! Please D:? and forgive me if this is a little weird. **

**I'm so pushing for a shower scene.**

**Unfaithful****  
Shot Two  
Back In**

**BEGIN &&**

Macy wasn't sure why she couldn't just be happy with Kevin. He was sweet, caring, and the best boyfriend she could ever ask for. But he was _also_ against many of the things she craved. His younger brother, however, would give her anything she wanted. He would quench her thirst for certain _sensations_.

"Kevin?" She called into the boy's bedroom at the Lucas' house. The eldest Lucas brother had texted her ten minutes prior, asking her to come over. However, she had yet to find him. In fact, she had yet to find anyone other than Sandy, the boys' mother who had let her in. But she doubted their mother even really saw her, she had been on the phone, talking rapidly while flipping through a cookbook and a magazine.

She called his name again, pushing open the door to the bathroom that the boys shared.

The door had been left slightly ajar, but even so, she still found herself closing her eyes as she made her way into the room. She felt the moist sensation of steam hitting her face and she opened her eyes, confused.

"Kevin?" She asked, walking father into the bathroom, wondering how the room had accumulated so much steam when the door had been left open slightly. She walked past their roomy cabinets, the mirror, and the sink before stopping to stand between the large bathtub and the shower.

"Kev—ACK," she said, someone grabbing her arm and yanking her into the shower. The shower that was _running_ with very _warm_ water. She shrieked, moving against the wall and trying not to get wet. Near her, someone laughed.

"So not funny," she whined, reaching to open the shower door so she could escape. She didn't even care to look at who it was, she was too preoccupied with escaping.

"Mace," the voice said, reaching out and grabbing her hand, stopping her from making her way out. She looked up then, her eyes locking with—of _course_—Joe Lucas. He had an amused smile on his lips, eyes dancing with laugher.

Macy swallowed. Her eyes roaming over her bare chest, willing herself not to look any lower. But, really, it was too late, her curious gaze was already moving along the contours of his stomach and to the top of his…_swim trunks_?

"Do you always where swim trunks when you shower?" Macy asked, looking up at him with an amused look on her face.

"Do you always check me out when I'm wearing swim trunks in the shower?"

"This is the first time I've been in a shower with you," she responded, moving a little closer to him before remembering she was here to see _Kevin_ and _not _Joe. "Where's your brother?" She asked.

"What brother?" He responded, tracing his fingertips along her arm. She shivered.

"The brother I'm _dating_," she responded, "he texted me and told me to—" He cut her off, leaning forward to whisper, seductively in her ear, "We really _should _get you out of those wet clothes." She swallowed, shivering again.

"But…Kevin…" she tried to protest. Joe chuckled, ending her sentence for her, "isn't here." He reached for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She made no move to stop him.

"Where?" She asked, watching as he tossed her shirt over the door to the shower. He grabbed the bottom of the cami she had on underneath her shirt, removing that before he answered.

"He's taking Frankie for ice cream," Joe responded, "they _should _be gone for quite awhile." He tossed her cami over the door and started to unzip her skirt.

"But he texted me…" she trailed off, feeling him slide her skirt down her legs. She stepped out of it, accustomed to being in this sort of situation with Joe. She shower was new, but the lack of clothing was not.

"Correction," Joe said, tossing her skirt and he shoes over the shower door, "_I _texted you from Kevin's phone." Macy stared at him for a long moment.

"Joe," Macy said, "that was incredibly, _stupid_. What if he _reads _it?" Joe shook his head.

"I deleted it," Joe said, "I _know _how to sneak around." Macy stared at him questioningly.

"You've done this before?" She asked, head tilted to the side, eyebrows raised. Joe shook his head.

"Not what I meant," he responded, tracing the strap of her bra from her shoulder all the way to the top of her breast. She swallowed. She wanted to ask him what else he could've meant by that…but right now her mind didn't see to know how to form words.

"Macy," he whispered her name in a soft warning, reaching up and tugging her hair tie out of her hair, and pressing her against the wet wall of she shower with such force that it knocked the air out of her lungs. Joe was _always _rough and a _little _unconventional.

She gasped his name, his hand slipping between her legs, drawing circles against her thigh with his finger. She whimpered and moaned, arching her back into him and parting her legs farther to give him more access.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, pressing his lips against her neck roughly. She gasped when he nipped at her flesh. He was being so _forceful _tonight, so _seductive. _

"J-joe," she breathed, pressing her palms against his back and resisting the urge to dig her nails into him. He took a small bit of the skin from her neck into his mouth, sucking gently. If only Kevin would touch her like this she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't have to betray her best friend and her boyfriend. She wouldn't _crave _this attention from _him_.

He moved his hand higher, tracing his finger along the line of her panties. She swallowed, nails digging into his back. He hissed, moving his hand up, fingertips tracing over her stomach, upwards to her neck.

She wondered how far he would go tonight when he traced his fingers along her bra, moving both his hands from their previous positions to rest on the clasps holding the article of clothing against her skin. He unclasped the first one and Macy took a deep breath. The air around them was moist, the water spraying against her skin. It felt nice, almost as nice as the feeling of his stomach pressed against her and his fingers undoing the second clasp.

There was one left, she realized. His fingers lingered on that one for a long moment. It was as if he were asking her if she was _sure_. She didn't think he had to ask permission. They were both in a situation where they were using the other to satisfy whatever need their current, incredibly devoted, significant others could not satisfy. She was in no position to deny him.

He undid the last clasp, moving himself closer to her as he slid his hands up her back, pushing the straps of her bra off. She held back a whimper, feeling the fabric slide over her skin, shortly followed by his fingers. He was going slow, teasing her. She found that she liked it when he did that.

"Joe?" Someone asked, entering the bathroom, the two of them pulled apart, Macy clutching her bra to her body and praying silently that no one saw her clothing scattered all over the floor.

"In the shower here, Kev," Joe said, "Invasion of privacy much?" Macy's stomach churned, her heart racing.

_Please don't let Kevin see my clothes, please don't let Kevin see my clothes_, she thought, trying to stay as quiet as she could with Kevin still standing in the room.

For a few _very _long moments, Kevin remained in the bathroom with them. He didn't come any farther into the room, instead, he lingered close to the doorway.

"Oh," he said after awhile and that was basically all he said, turning around and leaving the room. He shut the door behind him and Macy let loose a sigh of relief. Joe looked at her and he sighed too, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Oh god," she said, her heart still racing, "oh god." Joe wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, burying his face in her neck.

"Calm down, Macy," he whispered, "at least we didn't get caught." Macy swallowed hard.

"Yeah," she said, "but how the _hell_ am I supposed to get out of here?" Joe pulled away, looking down at her thoughtfully.

"I think I might have an idea."

**END & BEGIN AGAIN**

"Joe," Macy said, her voice dangerous, "there is _no _way I'm going through that window with a harness on and in _soaking _wet clothes." Joe chuckled, watching as she shivered in her wet clothes, rubbing her hands over her arms in a vain attempt to get warm.

"You could always go down naked." Macy blushed and slapped his arm.

"I'm not doing that either!" Joe rolled his eyes and walked over to the counter, picking up the clothes he had set out for himself and walking back to her.

"Wear these," he responded, pushing an old t-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts into her chest. She stared at him questioningly.

"You're going to leave the bathroom in swim trunks?" She asked and Joe laughed at her.

"Macy," he said, a smile curling across his lips, "I live upstairs with my brothers. I can leave the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist. Sure, they're probably gonna make some "put some clothes on" cracks, but I'll be fine. You, on the other hand, have to go out that window. And _soon_." Macy sighed.

"Why do you have a harness in the bathroom anyway?" She asked, looking back over at it.

"For the same reason we live in a firehouse," Joe responded.

"Well, why's that?"

"Not sure," he responded, "now, take those wet clothes off and get out the window. Stop stalling." Macy scoffed.

"I though you _wanted_ me here, Joe," Macy said, trying her hand at being seductive as she made her way towards him, using her fingers to climb his chest up toward his shoulder. He smirked and grabbed her hand.

"I _do_," he whispered, using the hand that he had placed over hers to trace over her arm, over her shoulder and neck so that he could caress her face, "but Stella is going to be here soon…" he trailed off and Macy growled somewhere deep in her throat.

_Stella_, she thought, teeth grinding. The girl was her _best friend_, but lately she seemed to be ruining _everything_. Macy swallowed, chewing her lip. Where'd that thought come from? _She _was the one ruining everything. Stella wasn't cheating on Joe with Macy's boyfriend.

"Whatever," Macy said, stripping her wet clothing off quickly and throwing Joe's pajamas over her head. Joe watched her, but she was going too fast for him to enjoy it.

"You look good in my clothes," he said. Macy frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Strap me in," She commanded as she went and stood by the harness he would lower her from the window with.

"Yes, ma'am," Joe responded, a smirk on his lips. Macy ignored how cute that smirk was, she was still a little miffed about being cut short because of _Stella_. Again, she wondered why she was so upset. Stella wasn't doing anything wrong.

**END & BEGIN AGAIN**

Macy's feet hit the pavement with a soft, thud. Joe stuck his head out the window and looked down at her. She gave him a thumbs up, unhooking herself from the harness and making her way out of the alley.

"Macy?" She heard someone ask just as she had made it out. She turned quickly, going into a tae kwon doe stance. She hoped it wasn't some crazy rapist or ax murderer.

"Uh…Stella…" She said. This was _much _worse than either of her previous assumptions.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked, walking closer to her friend. _Crap. Crap. Shit. Oh god. _Macy thought, smiling nervously and trying to back up into the alley without looking too suspicious.

"I was…uh…" Macy said, "I was just taking a—"Stella cut her off, "Are those _Joe's _clothes?" She asked. Macy blanched.

"No," she said, laughing nervously, "why would I be wearing Joe's clothing…_honestly_, Stella." Another nervous laugh.

"Those _are _his clothes…" Stella said, eyeing her best friend suspiciously.

"It's not what you think…" She said defensively, "I…I…" she trailed off.

"I _knew _you were still obsessed with JONAS," Stella said.

"What?" Macy asked before realizing that this was an easy out, "oh crap. You caught me, Stella." Stella crossed her arms.

"Stealing clothes, Macy?" Stella asked, "_really_?" Macy squeaked and nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I couldn't help myself…" she trailed off, giving Stella an "I feel so bad and so apologetic" look. Stella sighed and reached out, grabbing her best friend's arm.

"Does Joe know that you took—wait…why are you _wet_?" Macy's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth to reply, only to close it again.

"Uh…well…you _just _missed it, Stell," she began, "freak rain. You know how it is around here sometimes…" Stella stared at her for a long time, eyes narrowing.

"Whatever," she said, "you're coming with me to return those clothes. Your obsession is so _weird_. I _really_ thought you got over that when you started dating Kevin…honestly, Macy…" Stella continued to scold her, but Macy wasn't worried about it anymore. She sighed.

Just when she had finally gotten out, Stella had to pull her back in.

**END &&**

**Uuuuh. I think everyone is a little OOC, but I guess that's the point of this whole story. I tried to write it as OC as I could. Read and Review! I love getting feedback!**


	3. Favorite Shirt

**Unfaithful  
Favorite shirt**

**BEGIN &&**

Kevin didn't know what he had just witnessed. Well, it wasn't that he didn't _know_, it was more like he didn't want to _believe _what he had just witnessed. He had always trusted his younger brother to do the right thing and make the right choices. Sure, there had _always _been rumours, but it never crossed his mind that there would be truth to them. It never occurred to him that his brother was blatantly disregarding a pledge he had taken; a _promise _he had made.

Now, Kevin wasn't sure if he could ever respect his brother again. He didn't know what would've possessed him to do something like that. And what was worse was the fact that he hadn't been with—

"_STELLA_!" Macy protested from downstairs, trying to pull free from her best friend's grip. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal that she was wearing Joe's clothes. Okay, so she _did _understand what a big deal _that _was, but she couldn't understand why Stella was making such a big deal out of it. Sure, he was her _boyfriend_ and all, but it wasn't like Macy hadn't stolen clothes from the Lucas brothers before.

"Stop struggling, Macy," Stella growled, "you're the one who decided you were going to—" Macy growled in frustration, trying to tug her wrist free from Stella's—pretty much—iron grasp. She was _certain _now that she was going to have a _nice _bruise in the shape of Stella's fingers. Not to mention a hickey in the shape of Joe's lips. Not that it'd actually look like Joe's lips, but there would be a hickey. She could feel it forming now.

"Let me go!" Macy shrieked, pulling even harder. Stella pulled her father into the firehouse, her grip not even budging an inch. She wondered when Stella had gotten so strong. It wasn't like Macy was weak, she was an athlete, for crying out loud. But, Stella _did _have to put up with three rowdy boys. The same boys that were descending the stairs _right now._

"What's going on down here?" Nick asked, jumping over the last few steps to stare at where Macy and Stella stood in the living room. Macy continued to struggle. If his brothers realized what she was wearing it was going to be _obvious_. She was surprised it wasn't obvious to Stella. Maybe she was in denial.

"Macy here decided it would be—"Macy continued to struggle, debating on biting Stella's arm to see if she'd finally let her go—"a good idea to—"Stella grunted, almost losing her grip—"_Macy_! Quit _struggling_!"

"Are those Joe's clothes?" Nick asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at Macy before turning around to look at his older brother. Joe avoided his gaze, trying to focus on Macy and Stella in the center of the living room.

"Joe?" Kevin asked, moving farther into the room when he noticed how awkward things were getting for his younger brother. Joe tore his gaze from Macy slowly, turning to look at the oldest of the three brothers.

"Yeah, Kev?" Joe asked, swallowing when he noticed there was some kind of broken sadness in his oldest brother's eyes. He wondered what had hurt him bad enough to make it overshadow the soft smile he had on his face.

"I think Macy is wearing your clothes," he said, in a matter-of-fact tone. He motioned towards the girl who had now stopped struggling and was looking at the scene that was unfolding. Joe turned back to her slowly, he didn't know how to answer that. He _knew _those were his clothes. He was the one who had _given _them to her. But, he didn't think she'd get caught in them by Stella.

"I'm sorry I took them," Macy said, meeting Joe's eyes and trying to get him to play along, "I guess I haven't outgrown my obsessive phase just yet." Joe sighed and chewed on his lip. He looked like the cat that ate the canary. If he would just play along they would be home free, but with him looking so guilty…

"It's okay, Mace," Joe said, "I didn't really like those clothes anyway." He shot her a smile and she swallowed.

"Joe," Nick said, "that's your favorite shirt…" he motioned to the shirt Macy was wearing and everyone in the room looked over at her.

"No, Nick," Joe said, voice cracking a bit with nerves, "I changed my mind. That one isn't my favorite anymore." Macy swallowed again. She was wearing Joe's _favorite_ shirt? Why did that make her more excited than it probably should've? What was so exciting about the idea of Joe letting her wear something he cherished? It was _Joe_ and _not _Kevin.

She glanced up, looking around the room and trying to locate the Lucas brother that she was dating. She found him still lingering by the stairs and looking at her with sad eyes. She wondered what made him so sad, but now was certainly not the time to ask. She tilted her head to the side, watching as he crossed his arms awkwardly.

"But that's been your favorite shirt for forever," Nick argued, "you can't change your mind that quickly. I _know _you, Joe." Joe just shrugged.

"It wasn't a quick change. It's been going on for awhile." Macy turned her attention back to the conversation. Something had changed in the conversation. It was like they weren't even talking about the shirt anymore. It was like they were talking about something completely different.

"How long is awhile?" Nick asked, "how long has this shirt not been your favorite one?" Joe spared a glance at Macy and then one at Stella.

"Not long," he said, "but I guess I spent most of my life really liking that shirt, but once I found a new one, a different one, a _better _one…I realized that I didn't like that shirt as much as I thought I did. I realized that there was another shirt. One that fit me better." He looked at her for a split second when he said that, a soft smile appearing on his face. Nick looked over at her too, a frown forming on his usually expressionless lips.

"But what about your favorite pants?" Nick continued, looking back at his brother, "your new favorite shirt doesn't match your pants. They go with _another _pair of pants." Macy looked over at Stella for help, but she was looking quite confused herself.

"Wait…" Stella said, "how do you know his new favorite shirt doesn't match his favorite pants? You haven't even seen it…" Nick and Joe ignored her.

"My favorite pants should be able to understand. They should understand that I really _love _this new shirt, and I really _need _this new shirt."

"Your favorite pants _don't_ understand," Kevin said, moving farther into the room and jumping into the conversation. Both brothers looked at him in shock. "Your favorite pants think you should stay with your old favorite shirt. They match better. It's not about how they fit you, but how they match your pants. Besides, your new favorite shirt is _my _shirt and I'm not giving it to you."

"What's going on?" Macy asked, walking closer to the boys. The three of them stared at her and then at Stella who looked equally as confused as Macy did.

"How did Joe come to like a shirt that's Kevin's?" Stella asked, "You two aren't even the same size. Everything I make for you is a _custom_ fit."

"That's a good question, Stella," Kevin said, "one I'm sure _Joe_ would like to answer." Joe looked scared and at that moment it all fell into place for Macy. They weren't talking about clothes at all. They were talking about her and Stella. She was Kevin's shirt, the one Joe loved, but…oh wow. This was confusing, even when you knew which shirt was which.

"Joe?" Stella asked. Joe swallowed.

"Stella…" Joe said, "You know I love you…" he trailed off, and in that second, everything fell into place for Stella as well.

"Are you…breaking up with me?" She asked, her voice strained. Joe looked down at his shoes, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I don't know how else to do this," Joe said, "I have feelings for someone else…and it isn't fair to you."

"Who is she?" Stella asked, tears rolling down her cheeks, "how long have you—"

"Stella," Macy said softly, cutting her best friend off. Stella stopped talking and turned to look at where her best friend was standing, tears forming in her eyes too. Macy sighed, looking away from Stella and at Joe and then at Kevin.

"Macy?" Stella whispered, turning back to Joe, "it's _Macy_?" Joe swallowed and nodded. Kevin took a deep breath in through his nose.

"I knew it," Nick muttered before continuing, louder, "ever since that night when I came home and you two were upstairs watching TV and cuddling in one of the chairs. You told me you were waiting for Kevin and Stella, but…" Nick stopped there, shaking his head in disappointment.

"How long has this been going on?" Stella asked, more tears falling.

"About a month," Macy responded, "it's still really new." Stella shook her head, a sob escaping her lips.

"Why?" She asked, "was I not enough for you, Joe? Why Macy? Why cheat on me with my best friend?" Joe shook his head.

"I don't know," he responded. It was a lie. He liked the way Macy responded to his advances. She gave him what he wanted, whereas Stella held out. She stopped him too soon. Macy never said no. It was lust. Or it was at first, but now he had real feelings for her. He wanted to be able to give her a choice, he wanted her to be able to tell him no. It was strange how it all happened. Maybe he was meant to be with Macy after all.

"I didn't tell him no," Macy responded, "it was purely a physical relationship." Kevin and Stella looked over at her, eyes questioning. Macy continued, "I could give him things you wouldn't," she said, looking directly at Stella, "and he gave me the things I craved from you," she said, changing her gaze and looking directly at Kevin. "I'm sorry you two had to get hurt like this."

"No," Joe said, "It may have started out as physical," he looked at Macy, brown eyes locking with hers, "but I really fell for you." Macy laughed and shook her head.

"Joe," Macy said, "I get it. Stella is the girl of your dreams, I'm just the girl you wanted to use and throw away." Joe wanted to scream. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, but he didn't know how. She had everything set in her mind as how it was supposed to be. He wasn't going to be able to change that.

"Macy," Joe said, "please…" It was all he could think of to say. He wanted her to believe him, but…

"It's okay, Joe," Macy said, looking at Kevin, "I guess this is good-bye, I'm sorry I hurt you." Kevin didn't say anything, he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'll send the clothes back after I wash them," she said, smiling and turning around to leave. No one stopped her; the room remained in a stunned silence as she slipped through the front door and out of their lives.

**END &&**

**Okay, don't hate me for the ending. There's an epilogue coming. I'm sorry this chapter sucked. I worked on it for a really long time. So I wish it could've been better, but this was the idea that came out. But seriously, it's not the end. I'll answer the questions about the whole "what about school" and stuff. I swear. Just hang in there and please don't hate me. **


End file.
